Girl Trouble
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 5 of 50 |Order in Season = 5 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 162 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Herc and Seek" |Next Episode in Series = "Teacher's Pests" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Herc and Seek" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Teacher's Pests" |title cap image = }} Summary The academy gets a new cadet, a girl named Lilith. Cheiron sends Hercules, Iolaus, and Jason, on a mission to Athens to get a new cook. They decide to take a short cut by 'hitching a ride' on a boat headed to Athens. The captain of the boat puts them to work and orders them to stay away from the cargo hold. Iolaus' curiosity gets the best of him and he opens the door on the cargo hold, the guards catch him opening the door and knock him in. Hercules and Jason fight the guards to get Iolaus out, but they wind up in the hold to. They're not sure what to except since wild, ferocious animal noises had been heard coming out of the hold. I don't know if they are relieved or scared when it is revealed that the cargo isn't wild animals, or a monster, it's ... Amazons. Hercules befriends the leader of the Amazons, a woman named Cyane. He asks how they got here. She says "We were tricked. By a god." Hercules asks which one. She says "the cruelest of them all. Zeus." This hits Hercules hard. He was starting to like this girl. But what would she say if she learned Zeus was his father? He tries defending Zeus. Saying that maybe she's wrong. When it appears she won't listen, Hercules changes the subject. Cyane informs them that her tribe is being taken to Athens as slaves. Hercules says they should work on an escape plan. So, they do. All of them. Hercules, Jason, Ialous, Cyane, and the rest of the Amazons, escape. They are walking along a road, when Cyane pulls Hercules off to the side. She thanks him for his help and looks at him. They are about to kiss when they get interrupted. They say their goodbyes. Cyane and her tribe set off to find a new home, and the boys head off in the other direction. Background Information *'Continuity Warning' - Lilith is the second girl cadet in the known history of Cheiron's Academy, however no mention is made in this episode to the first female cadet, Yvenna. Jason even says, "Who ever heard of a girl cadet?" Recycling - Iolaus getting tounge-tied upon finding out Lilith is a cadet is reminiscent of the Young Hercules (Movie Pilot), when he got tounge-tied finding out Yvenna was a cadet. Déjà Vu - "Zared's Ship" is the the same ship as "The Argo" from the Young Hercules (Movie Pilot). Pop Culture References - The contest between Jason and Iolaus is an allusion to a series of 1993 McDonalds Commercials with Michael Jordan and Larry Bird calling and then making impossible bank-shot baskets. Nod to HtLJ - The contest between Jason and Iolaus is seen again between Hercules and Iolaus in HtLJ "5.14 - Just Passing Through". This episode was meant to be aired before the previous episode Herc and Seek, since Lilith is introduced for the first time in the episode Girl Trouble, and she is already a known and accepted member of the Academy in the other *This episode is the first time Cyane, and Simula are introduced. This episode tells of some of the origins of the Telaquire Amazons, the tribe that frequently appars in Xena: Warrior Princess. Links and References Guest Stars References * Harvest Festival * Athens * Zeus * Amazons * Telaquire Amazon tribe * Centaur-Amazon War * Carthage de:Immer Ärger mit den Mädchen Category:YH episodes